Teacher's Pet
by Mariagoner
Summary: It doesn't take Van long to discover that Cardia loves it when he commands her. Van/Cardia, based on his enthusiastic reaction to her calling him Master in the game. Short, smutty fun! For the Code: Realize: Guardians of Rebirth (Code Realize) fandom.


Here's a smutty little holiday present for our small (but growing!) Code: Realize fandom, based on how eagerly Van responds to Cardia calling him Master in the game's third chapter. Have some Van/Cardia smut on me, my comrades! The end has been snipped a bit to allow posting on this site... but you can always review me to get a link for more.

Thank you ahead of time and happy reading!

* * *

 **Teacher's Pet**

 _A Van Helsing/Cardia Ficlet_

* * *

It doesn't take Van long to discover that Cardia loves it when he commands her.

Even at the very beginning of their acquaintance, even during their first training, that had been part of the subtext of their conversations.

After all, no matter how hard he pushed her or how forcefully he treated her to get her to do her best, Cardia always seemed to _appreciate_ when he gave her exact orders.

Perhaps that was why, out of all the men around her, she had called him alone master.

And even now that they were lovers…

Well, the more things changed, the more they stayed the same—

And as the former knight in Queen Victoria's military, Van has long been accustomed to taking command.

Yet the rush of power he always feels when Cardia rushes to obey him outstrips anything else he's ever done before, in any other part of his past.

She's always compliant, his lovely Cardia – always so eager to please. He has but to murmur a command to her in order to see her rush to her duty. And no matter what he says—

"Strip-"

"-lay back—"

"—close your eyes-"

"—part your legs—"

-And of course—

"—show me _everything_ you have—"

Even if his words make her flush hard enough to show in the dark, she's always followed his commands.

It would all be quite unbalanced – were it not for the fact that Cardia has but to ask, and he'd kill any man on earth for her.

Anything she wants, he'll do all in his power to give.

(And as for him?)

(He wants her completely.)

(It's that simple and always will be.)

And tonight, at his command, Cardia strips down to dark stockings and glimmering skin, goose pimples rising on her lovely flesh as the night air hits her with the muted force of spring.

And as she waits for further instructions from him, all Van can do for the moment is gaze at her—

– at that dark hair curling around her shoulders, at those green-gray eyes that shine in the soft candle-light, at the lovely curves of her hips and breasts and thighs—

-and think himself the luckiest man in the world.

When she obediently lies down upon the divan sofa prepared for the occasion, Van tells her – very tenderly – to open up her lips.

And if she shudders a bit even as she obeys him, her nails raking down her own curves in anticipation of his touch—

Well, no one could ever say Cardia wasn't eager to be complicit.

He threads one gloved hand through her loose, dark hair, fingers tightening against the strands until she fights to hold back a whimper.

But there is no fear when her luminous green-gray eyes gaze up at him—only a look that mingles need with anticipation.

"Master Van," she says, softly, and she never _did_ learn how to hide her desires or her lusts. "What do you want me to do this evening?"

And if that need turned just a little into desperation as he trailed his other fingers down the sweet slope of her brow and her cheekbones down to her parted lips?

"Good girl," he tells her, soothingly, as her lips gently close around his two gloved fingers. "You'll soon figure it out."

Her eyes go hazy but her mouth never falters as she slowly accepts his intrusion and presses her ardent tongue to his touch. And after just a _taste_ —enough to excite her—he draws his moistened fingers from her long enough to hear her say, in a throaty whisper:

"Please, Master, I need _more_."

Cardia's always been a very eager pupil, whether it be in battle or in bed.

And Van's always been a very thorough teacher.

 **[The rest of this fic is censored for general NC-17 rated goodness.]**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Please feel free to review me if you want to read the more, erm, porny parts of this little piece. I'll contact you back with a link to the more explicit version.

Also, if you have other good ideas for Van/Cardia smut, I am eager to listen - and write as well!

And until then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years for 2015/16!


End file.
